The Legend of Zelda: The Sumo King
by techee
Summary: Link is a sumo wrestler. Biggest of all of Hyrule. Zelda throws a celebration for him. Ganondorf ruins it, challenging Link, who is called The Hero of Sumo. If Link lost, Ganondorf rules Hyrule, makes everyone his slave, and Link his protegee. Won: Ganondorf returns, not returing. Zelda tasks Link to go to each master and challenge them. Link agrees and goes on his journey.


"Winner!" The referee said exuberantly, standing outside the sumo ring.

The crowd cheered as the winner lifted both hands in the air in fists to show off his latest victory. The blonde ponytailed winner, clad at the time in a tan mawashi, was of average height and was of a below average weight for the sport of sumo, but he had above average strength that set him apart from the rest of his competitors. This made him able to stand on his own in many competitions, making him a quick favorite, despite being a fresh face. Even the princess was rather impressed by his performance in the ring. His name? Link. But this adventure is only but beginning.

Princess Zelda was sitting at a designated box, looking over the match on the ground. She was highly impressed by what she had seen out of Link, what many fans are calling The Hero of Sumo. She had a wide smile, knowing someone was able to carry an ancient tradition that existed since Twilight had engulfed all of Hyrule. She got out of her chair and headed out of the royal box, down to where Link was. She gave a friendly greeting to him, "Hey Mr. Hero of Sumo."

Link turned around to see where that voice was coming from. He turned around and noticed that it came from Princess Zelda. "You liked my performance out in the ring?" He asked her.

She replied, "Liked it? I enjoyed it. You were great out there."

Link took a towel from a nearby chair and wiped off the sweat that had coated him from his head and torso. Modestly, he said, "Glad you did. Honestly, I didn't think I was going to win that last match. I think he weighed about twice my size. Thought I'd need some iron boots or something?" He chuckled a little by what he had said.

The princess gave a light chuckle as well. "From what I saw, it didn't look like you needed them after all."

"Right about that." Link smiled by the complement.

"As princess of Hyrule, I declare we throw you a festival to honor your expertise out on the mat. And all the people will come to celebrate."

"I don't think you need to do all that. I'm just honored by your compliments." Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on!" Princess Zelda was doing a desperate puppy dog look. "We'll have lots of food."

Link tried to resist the look, but couldn't and gave in, "Aw, alright. I can never resist that face."

"Great!" The princess said ecstatically. "We'll have the party tonight! I'll make sure my workers and my chefs are on it right away. I'm sure they won't mind." She was rather pleased.

"I'll see you tonight then." Link said, waving goodbye and giving her a juvenile smile, heading towards the changing rooms where he could bathe and change in his normal clothes, which was a short sleeve brown tunic with a white undershirt, a long tan pants, and brown slip-on shoes.

Link went to his sumo stable. It was built sometime after the time of Twilight, once sumo had gotten more popular in the land. The wooden exterior had many well-known sumo wrestlers go through the doors. Inside, many of his competitors greeted him, many twice as large as him. A few flexed, showing off their massive fat and muscle that they have built from eating and training respectively.

"Good job out there!" One of the wrestlers had said, slapping his massive hand on Link's shoulder. This was one of his closest friends named Katsu. He was a tall young man, perhaps a few inches taller than Link. He had a squared hair and long brown shoulder-length hair. He was built like a mountain. His chest was two large box mounds. His stomach was a large barrel. He was friends with Link ever since he was a newcomer and cooking the large meals for everyone.

"Thanks." Link said to him.

The large man only smiled. "We made you your favorite!"

"And that would be?" Link questioned Katsu.

"Your favorite. You know. Steak, cucco, rice, and potatoes. We made sure to cook them how you liked them." The other sumo wrestlers already went to the buffet style table located to the right of them. All that was left was Link and Katsu. "Come on, you don't want to have the rest of the guys wait for you."

At that moment, Link's stomach grumbled loudly. "I guess some food wouldn't be bad before the celebration."

"Excellent!" Katsu went to the dining room, Link followed him there.

The dining room was large. It had a long wooden buffet style table that had several large platters and bowls of the meal and cushions one would sit on to eat on there. The room was decorated with pictures of the best sumo wrestlers, but there was still enough room for other pictures of future famed wrestlers who will someday rise through the ranks and become notorious in the future.

The other wrestlers were already sitting on their cushions, waiting for Link and Katsu to arrive to the dining area. There was two cushions remained on the other side of the table. They both took their spot with Link sitting on the far end and Katsu sitting next to him on his right. Someone had said, "Finally we can eat!" once they had made their way into the room and their seats.

Katsu spoke up, being the most outspoken sumo from the group, "Now that Link is here, I say that we should dig in!"

Everyone went in a frenzy grabbing large slabs of steaks, several scoops of rice, couple of large fried potatoes, and a couple pounds of cucco. They were digging in like ravished dogs who have never eaten in a long time. Before long, the whole table was wiped clean of food and everyone was leaning back with their hand on their stomach groaning and moaning out of relief.

"That was the best food." Link said with a grin that was hard to deny.

"It was your favorites after all." Katuro elbowed Link at his side.

"You're right about that." Link was starting to get slightly tired from the amount of food he had eaten. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm getting a tad bit tired." Link stands up from his cushion.

The other nodded as he went up to his room, which were up the stairs. The rooms were dorm style, allowing two to a room. Each room had a window that had a great view of Hyrule in the distance. Link's room had a view of the castle. There was only one bathroom with a community shower and sinks, which were located conveniently close to Link's room.

He went into his room and stripped down to just his tan pants and laid onto his bed that was near the window. The beds had comfortable mattresses were made out of feathers, as well as the pillows. The blankets were hand quilted many years ago and were very old. Link tucked himself loosely on his bed and went off to sleep very quickly.

In Link's dream, he was in an arena setting, standing in the middle. He usually has his dreams, but they were a little foggy after he had woken from it. He was standing on the ground, in preparation of what comes his way. Instantly, several sumo wrestlers who resembles his friends in the stable, came rampaging towards. Easily, Link was able to toss each opponent without ease.

This had continued several more minutes, tossing one sumo wrestler after another. It was seamless and effortless for him it has seemed. However, the sumo wrestlers became to come at him much bigger and taller than what he had remembered. It took more strength and effort than he normally would have in an average match. Then, it went silent.

"That was sort of easy." Link said in his dream. He straightened up, having a composure of relief and victory.

"That's what you would think." An ominous voice said from somewhere.

This voice had startled LInk very much. He had no clue where it came from, but he felt prepared for whoever it was. "Who is it? Cause I'm ready to face you. Doesn't matter how strong you are." Link went back into his readied position, awaiting for this foe who dared challenge him.

A shadow approached. It stood, towering above Link tremendously. He was rather big and stocky, arms like mini rocks and the body like boulders. This was not a foe he had faced before. "You are not ready to face me." The voice had said. "I am the force all others have bowed in my defeat."

"And what if I'm not. I can totally go up against you and stand still victorious." Link said to the shadow.

The shadow laughed loudly. "You are so foolish to think that. Many other has said the same thing and now they are my captives, working and wrestling for me."

"Who are you?" Link screamed to this force.

"I am the force you have yet to see." The shadow laughed loudly again before disappearing from the arena.

This left Link very confused. He still doesn't know who this shadow is. And what does he mean the force he has yet to see? This left dream Link with more questions.

Dream Link recomposed himself and surveyed the arena around him. "Well, it doesn't look like there's any other opponent coming to me." He concluded. "I can finally take a break from all this fighting." Dream Link sat on the ground with his leg laid out on the ground instead of crossing them. Eventually, he went to sleep and blackness overtook him.


End file.
